A Night of Fighting Leads to A
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: Cameron gets her skin back.


Disclaimers

1. I don't own Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles. Josh Friedman, Warner Brothers, Bartleby Company, and C 2 Pictures does.

2. The story is mine just the characters are not.

3. If you don't like fem slash, don't read!

4. If you don't like two women forming a friendship, don't read!

5. If you don't have a imagination, don't read

6. When reviewing no flames, please just constructive criticism may be listened to. Is part two of a three or four-part series. This story could stand alone, to understand it though read part one.

8. I'm still trying to figure out the commas, be gentle in reviewing...no flames, tar, or feathers...please.

9. Written from the audience point of view. "We" is "us", the people who watch TV or Movies. In other words, "We" is the fan that gets inspired to write Fan Fiction stories about the shows, books, movies, comic books, etc.

Author's note

No Beta Readers were harmed or used in the creation of my stories. My apologies but living out in the sticks there is no writer workshops, comic cons., or lesbian music festivals. To pass time there is only books, movies, TV, radio...I'm learning as I go.

Story time...enough talking! Like the other times, hope y'all enjoy!

A Night of Fighting Leads to A...

Fade in

{In the backyard of the safe house}.

We see Cameron step back from Sarah and state, "If I am to protect you during any daylight missions I will need my skin".

"Since friends help each other, right. What exactly do you need for skin"? Sarah asks curiously.

"Sarah, you do not want me to tell you. Instead in 48 hours go to the shed and if what you see does not scare you. Then we will talk about this subject at that time, okay".

"What will you do that might scare me. You already chased after John and I, almost succeeding in getting to John. It took two heavy-duty trucks to stop you or was it when John almost removed your chip that finally put a stop to you coming after us. Nothing you do now or ever will scare me as much as me loosing my son"!

"Sarah, you already think of all terminators as monsters that is the reason you have so many nightmares. I am sorry if the words I chose upset you. I just want...I do not know what I want. I just know I want to try to heal myself first without relying on you or John".

"Why didn't you just say so girlie. Hope to see you in 48 hours, good luck".

"I did say so, thank you Sarah".

We see Sarah smirk as she walks back to the house thinking to herself {voice over}, _"What exactly does Cameron think of, killing probably. If Cameron only thought of killing then why did she include herself with the "terminators" she mentioned. Monsters she called them...why would she call herself...I know she doesn't sleep, so why would she think of herself as a monster. She is a terminator, a machine. They don't feel pity, pain or remorse. They can not be bargained or reasoned with; at least that is what Kyle said, but what if they could be? I shouldn't want to know or care about what Cameron thinks, but what if she's different? Is she just a machine, like I am just human? If so then why does she save my life, repeatedly? Is it because John's and my life are tied together, in some way. Is John's future and my own are the same, so if I die what happens to John? Would Cameron care if John and I lost the battle with Skynet? Questions upon Questions, time for this human to get some answers. See you in two days Cameron, then I want my answers"._ Sarah closes the back door as she sees Cameron walking to the shed.

As we are walking to the shed we start to hear hammering and sawing noises coming from the inside. We try to peer inside using a crack in the door, something is blocking us. We walk around to the right and the only window on that side is blocked from within. We continue walking around the shed until we reach the front. We then see Cameron leaving the shed carrying a bowie-knife and a canvas bag. We look through the open door and see a pine or light oak wooden box with something black inside. We run trying to catch up to Cameron, but it is of no use she is to far ahead turning around we head back to the shed.

We look inside the box and we see a mold of some sort. Hearing a noise outside we head for the darkest corner of the shed. We see a metal hand reach in and shut off the main light. Not use to the darkness our eyes blinded to the light for just for a moment. When the door opens all the way and we see a silhouette then the door closes. A lone work light blinks to life over the work bench as Cameron squeezes the canvas bag. Dark color liquid drips into the mold gradually covering it. We see Cameron neatly remove her clothes and lay down in the mold closing the lid. A few seconds later we see a faint blue light go from the top of the of the box to the bottom, getting brighter as it travels down until it disappears. Then we see a faint red light at the top, middle, and bottom of the box that also gets brighter before it disappears.

A few hours later we see Cameron emerge from the box. A greyish color skin covers her metal frame. Cameron picks up her clothes turning them inside out as puts them in the canvas bag she previously used, walking out of the shed towards the woods. We follow a short distance behind Cameron. Looking up it is hard to see any stars or the moon because of the denseness of the woods. When we look a head again we see Cameron drop her clothes and stand at the shore line. When Cameron steps in the water a lite green light comes from her feet and moves up the deeper in the water she walks. Cameron submerges her head in the water the green light gets brighter. Because of the brightness we have to look away. When the light finally dims enough we look back at the water and see a head of milk chocolate brown hair emerge from the water followed by blue lighted eyes. We advert our eyes to the ground as Cameron gets dressed, but by the looks of her feet the greyness left and a lite peachy skin took its place. Her skin colour looks almost human now; not some stretched rubber skin thing. When we see a booted foot we look up and see that Cameron looks almost normal except she needs eyes to cover the blue lights. Cameron tilts her head to the right as she reaches into a pocket and pulls out her sunglasses putting them on she heads back to the shed. We follow at slow pace thinking about all that we had heard and seen.

We know Cameron is a prototype terminator and the thought is kind of fighting as well as intriguing. Cameron is a one of a kind fighting machine, she has extensive files ranging from medical to combat. We look up as Cameron disappears into the shed. With the only thought running in our heads, "How will Cameron get her eyes".


End file.
